Fire and Ice
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: L brings out the fire in Light. Light brings out the ice in L. After yet another pointless fight, a make up session ensues on the roof of the Task Force Head Quarters.


Fire and Ice

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I wake up every morning wrapped in the arms of L and Light (in the form of my Death Note throw), and I do not own Death Note._

"Are you okay, Light?" L asked, monotone voice laced with concern.

Light scoffed. Tossing caramel hair out of light-chocolate eyes, he answered, "I'm fine. You didn't do as much damage as you think."

They had had another fight. It had been a petty squabble over something as stupid as the way L tapped his laptop keys too loudly. It had gotten on Light's nerves, and he had reacted in the most logical way possible. He had punched L in the face.

Of course this had resulted in L kicking Light in the stomach, mumbling, "An eye for an eye. You should know this by now." And the fight had continued like that for a good ten minutes. Most of the room had been wrecked; furniture overturned and plates that had contained L's sweets lay scattered and broken on the floor. Perhaps not as much damage would've been caused if the handcuffs hadn't pulled both males across the room after each punch. The usual mayhem had ensued.

The two males were now leaning against the railing on the roof of the Kira Task Force Head Quarters. They had given the other members of the team the usual excuse. "We're going to get some air," they had explained quickly before disappearing. Of course, that wasn't what they were about to do.

L traced his thumb across Light's cheek where a large red welt was beginning to take the place of a bruise in the shape of L's foot. "Sorry about that," he murmured, brushing his lips across the spot tenderly.

Light smiled a bit. "It's okay, really. I promise I'm fine." He scooted closer to the detective, laying his head on the man's shoulder. He nestled his face into the softness of jet black locks.

"Good. Clearly, you've gotten stronger. When we first started these fights, a few kicks and punches like that would have you whining for weeks."

That brought a chuckle from the younger boy's lips. "You know, you're right. Remember that first fight we had in Misa's room? Back when you were depressed."

L smiled at the memory. "Yes. That was also the night of our first kiss."

Pink tinted Light's cheeks as he remembered the _other_ actions that had taken place that night. "It was a night of many firsts," he said, voice warm.

Shall we reenact those events?" L asked, tilting his head so that raven locks covered black eyes and that monotone voice held a hint of seduction.

"Please?" Light almost moaned with excitement. He moved from his position, curled up beside L, to straddle the detective, pushing him back onto the damp concrete of the rooftop.

L inhaled deeply as Light pushed him onto the hard concrete. He felt a twinge of pain from the injuries Light had given him in the fight. His ribs were sore from the several punches he had received, and the muscles of his abdomen were tender from the kicks he had sustained. However, he forgot everything when Light began to grind.

Light began to grind his erect member against L's not-so-erect one. He then leaned down, pushed bangs out of those black eyes to see the rings of silver that were hidden there, and their lips collided in a kiss that held all the passion they had suppressed over the week. He moaned at the sensation of L's hardening member, and L greedily and happily swallowed up the vibrations, rolling his hips a bit to return the pleasure he was receiving.

L reached up to remove Light's gray hoodie and the purple v-neck underneath. He then began to trace the slightly tanned skin of the boy's chest and abdomen as Light continued to ride him. L's dexterous fingers found a mark that was in the process of becoming a new bruise. He traced the boy's body, mapping out the injuries he had with a soft touch.

Light was fully aroused. His skilled tongue traced the cavity of L's mouth with practiced movements. He had explored this area so many times that he had memorized every crevice. L's hands were cold on his skin. The detective was always cold, like ice. Or perhaps, more accurately, like the cold stares and cool voice he used with the other members of the task force. A shiver shot down his spine as long, pale fingers pinched a nipple.

L smirked around Light's lips. He loved the heat that flowed from Light. The boy's skin was like fire, or more like that warm voice and those melted caramel stares he gave everyone he came in contact with. He trailed his fingers upwards from the boy's belly button and pinched a nipple delicately between a thumb and index finger.

Light moaned in pleasure as L played with his perky nipples. He dove deeper into L's mouth, loving the taste of sugar. He had missed this taste. It had been a week since they had been alone together. This is why the handcuffs hadn't been removed. They ensured alone time.

L moved his hands down Light's body slowly, teasingly, until he reached the button of Light's pants. He didn't unbutton them. Instead, he slid his hands down to the bulge in the boy's pants and palmed the area earning small, breathless moans from the male above him.

Light broke the kiss, leaving L's body just long enough to remove what remained of his clothing. He then leaned down to strip the detective of the offensive things that covered his body and denied him the pleasure of seeing every inch of the older man's pale and slender form. Once there was nothing covering L's body, Light's lips attacked. He planted warm kisses down L's cool body in a path that was designed months ago.

Light's lips inevitably attached themselves to the only part of L's body that was warm. He trailed his tongue expertly along the sides of L's manhood. He ran it along the sensitive underside of L's sac, and then swept it gracefully around the silky head and collected the tiny droplets of pre cum that gathered there. Just as L's swift fingers wound into Light's perfectly styled hair, the boy took him fully into his mouth, deepthroating him, causing the detective to yank the boy's hair in a painful motion which caused Light more pleasure than anything else.

"Oh Light!" L practically screamed as the warm cavern of Light's mouth took him fully in. His fingers wove deeper into Light's auburn tendrils as the boy bobbed his head faster.

Light enjoyed every bit of pleasure that he was giving the oddball detective. He loved L's reactions. However, his arousal was becoming painful. He had needs as well, and L knew exactly how to take care of them.

When L felt the hot lips leave his member, he knew what to do. He shook his head a bit to clear his brain of the haze that always enveloped it when Light began his ministrations. He grabbed the boy roughly and crashed their lips together in a stunningly fiery kiss. Pushing the boy onto the cold ground, he searched for his jeans. Upon finding them, he rummaged in his pockets, pulling out mainly candy, until he found the tube of lubrication he had been searching for.

Light closed his eyes and sighed in content as L began to prepare him. He felt the familiar tingle as his enterance was prodded by L's graceful fingers and the ring of muscle was coated with lube. His eyes shot open and he moaned loudly as L hit that special bundle of nerves that was hidden deep within him.

L was glad that Light required little preparation. He positioned himself, flipping Light onto his stomach and lifting him onto his hands and knees, and entered him. He sheathed himself fully inside the younger boy, not needing to pause for adjustment. They had this routine down to an art. He quickly set a rhythm, thrusting in and out of the caramel haired boy and digging his jagged nails into creamy hips.

Light moaned in pleasure and L rolled his hips fluidly, hitting Light's prostate and causing the boy to throw his head back in ecstasy. L took that opportunity to capture the boy's full lips in a kiss. Light's tongue scraped across the other male's teeth and it bled just a bit. L greedily sucked the bleeding appendage into his mouth, loving the indescribable taste of Light's blood.

L broke the kiss after making sure the boy's tongue had stopped bleeding. He then latched onto Light's pulse, biting and lapping at it as he continued to thrust deeper into his lover. His hands laced into Light's hair, and he moaned as an orgasm rocked his body.

A shiver shot down Light's spine. He moaned as L's cool tongue made it's way to his ear. He felt it flicker in and out of the canal, and he clawed at the concrete as L quickened his pace. He felt the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. The knot that accompanied that heat was starting to unwind. He couldn't wait for the tidal wave of pleasure that would come with his release.

His fingers wove deeper into the perfectly styled hair. Every fiber of his body was on fire with pleasure and the heat that raged from Light's body. He couldn't hang on anymore. With one final, deep thrust, he released the contents of his manhood inside the boy. A breathless, "Light," escaped his lips as he came.

Light shivered in complete pleasure as L filled him. He was close, but he needed that extra push. He felt L pull out of him, flip him over, and he dug his perfect nails into soft black locks as a cool mouth ascended onto his member.

L's tongue danced along the length of Light's manhood. He twirled around the boy's sac, flickering across his balls, and gracefully finding his way to the head gathering the pre cum. He repeated this action until a shaky, velvet voice reached his ears.

"L-Lawliet," Light moaned, using the detective's real name. His name was only to be used in these situations. "I-I-I'm gonna…" He knew that the man didn't care. So he sank his slender fingers deeper into the messy mop of hair and released. Every drop of cum was swallowed by the greedy mouth of his lover, Lawliet.

The rain started directly after Light's release. There was no time to cuddle. They hurriedly redressed as the large droplets washed away any evidence of their actions. L's warm hand clutched Light's as they ran inside. It was as if the ice that seemed to run through his veins had melted, and the rain had come to douse the fire that raged in the veins of Light.

**The End!**


End file.
